Strawberry Love
by hexsilverwand
Summary: Orihime led him to the changing room... "Kurosaki-Kun… Could you… umm… Could you come in here for a moment…?"Danger bells started ringing in Ichigo's head!Him, go inside… to where a scantily clad Orihime was...


_**Title: Strawberry Love**_

_**Disclaimer:**__**Tite Kubo owns Bleach**__ and Kurosaki Ichigo! Dammit! How I wish I owned Ichigo… Sigh… *goes into daydreaming mode about herself and Ichigo* err… Apologies. It's easy for me to get carried away when it comes to my strawberry sweetheart. :P So anyways, unfortunately or fortunately for Ichigo, I do not own him or any other character from the awesome BLEACH. But, I do own the plot (wonders if there is a plot or not…) and the nasty things that I am making these very shy and innocent characters do… *Giggles* Ah… the joy of writing and reading fanfics!_

_**Warning:**__ Now that we've established that the work of genius known as __**Bleach does not belong to me**__ I thought it appropriate to warn you guys again! This one shot contains lemons, some fluff, some plot, maybe no plot at all and some really steamy and sweet sex (hopefully). Possible OOC-ness when it comes to Orihime. I've tried my level best to make Ichigo a believable pervert. Forgive me if I do not come up to your expectations though. I've tried to make this a sweet and lemony one shot so I'd really appreciated any and every feedback that you provide. Pretty Please! I'll ask Santa to bring you Kurosaki-Kun for this Christmas… ;)_

_On to the reading then…_

-x-x-x-

"Gomenasai…! …uh Inoue?" Ichigo's apologetic and confused voice reached to where Orihime was. On the floor. She hadn't been paying attention to where she was walking, as usual, consumed by thoughts of her beloved Kurosaki-Kun when she ended up bumping into him at the mall.

"Eh... heh… It's okay Kurosaki-Kun. The fault is mine. I was the one who wasn't paying any attention." She said to him, red in the face, for her thoughts about him hadn't been all sweet and loving.

Ichigo looked down at her, hiding the smile from covering his face by masking it into a scowl, he gave her his hand and helped her up.

"Are you alright…? If you are done shopping then I can walk you home… If you don't mind that is." Ichigo asked her not knowing why his mouth had just babbled that.

"_Ah… so we're finally going to make the Princess ours!"_ Ichigo winced listening to his Hollow come to life.

For the past three months his Hollow had been extra mouthy whenever he was around Orihime. Ichigo had finally accepted the way he felt about her to himself. After he had almost lost her in the winter war he realized that she was more than just a close friend to him. He could still feel the hatred and anger that had surged through him when the Cuatro Espada had told him that he had bought her to Hueco Mundo. Ichigo had vowed to never ever let her be away from him. Now all he needed to do was to gather up the courage to ask her out.

"Uh… That would be really nice, Kurosaki-Kun." Orihime beamed at him, bringing him back to reality.

Suddenly her face fell and a small frown adorned her smooth features.

"What is it Inoue? Is something the matter? Do you feel a reiatsu?" Ichigo asked getting worried that she had sensed a hollow.

"No, no. Nothing serious. It's just that I had to buy one more thing." She managed to say, and her cream and peaches complexion took on a red hue.

Ichigo wondered what it was that she had to buy that made her face heat up.

"It's okay. I'll come with you. Go on. Finish shopping." He said, assuming that maybe she had to stock up on feminine toiletries. Ichigo wasn't embarrassed about that. He knew the female biology and he wanted Orihime to feel absolutely at ease with him so he decided to accompany her to the Toiletries section.

Orihime hesitated a bit but started to lead Ichigo from the Spices Section to the other side of the mall.

Ichigo followed behind her. Taking in her beauty. She was dressed in a simple white summer dress and she had put up her hair in a lose bun. Her shun-shun rikka adorned her bangs. Few lose tendrils of her hair fell down her back and Ichigo itched to sweep them aside to have a taste of her milky white neck.

His hollow chuckled at the direction his thoughts had taken. _"Ah… Finally I can call you King. Now go be a man and take her to the washroom and rip off her clothing."_

Ichigo rustled. "Shut the fuck up will you. This is Orihime we are talking about. I can't do all that stuff to her." He bellowed to his Hollow.

"_But your dream from yesterday night says different, no?"_ His hollow jeered.

Ichigo groaned. It was true that he had feelings for Orihime and that he wanted to date her but at the same time he also felt his body respond to Orihime. He couldn't help it. His hormones were jumping about and driving him mad. He was a normal teenager, a normal teenager who got horny. Not that he was perverted like Keigo or anything and never had any other woman made him feel like this. Only Orihime. She made him yearn. He wanted to move inside of her. Feel her heat cocooning him.

"Kurosaki-Kun could you wait here please?" Orihime turned to him. Ichigo shook himself to clear his head.

Orihime looked at him with concern in her eyes. "Is everything okay Kurosaki-Kun? Your face has become abnormally red." She asked innocently.

"Err… Sure Inoue. It's nothing. I am absolutely fine. And it's okay. I will accompany you. You don't have to worry about making me uncomfortable or anything."

Orihime blushed and mumbled something that sounded like as you wish and started walking again. Ichigo was a bit confused when they passed by the Toiletries section and she didn't stop. He was pondering over what it was that she needed that made her blush when the meaning became crystal clear as the Lingerie Section came into view.

It was Ichigo's turn to blush now.

Orihime turned to him. She was red in the face as well.

"Uh… I… Err… Have to buy th… thongs and a bikini set." She mumbled.

Ichigo mutely nodded and followed her around.

His hollow was chuckling menacingly at him. He shushed him.

Ichigo couldn't believe he had been dumb enough to assume where she had wanted to go. And there was no way he could get out of this now considering he had given her the whole lecture on not being uncomfortable around him.

"_Isn't it too soon to be buying lacy nonexistent panties for Orihime-Chan, Kingy?" _His hollow had returned. And with a vengeance.

Ichigo groaned again. Oh, how he wanted to see her gorgeous body dressed in those bits and pieces of clothing. And how he wanted to take it all off with his teeth.

Orihime picked up a black lacy thong and Ichigo was instantly greeted with the image of her writhing underneath him in nothing except that. His pants became tight and breathing became difficult. He had to do something. He had to get out of there.

"Uh… Kurosaki-Kun, would you mind helping me out with this… I don't know if this colour would look good on me or not." Orihime asked of him, holding up a very delicious looking pink colored two piece bikini set.

"Why don't you just try it on and show it to me?" Ichigo said the first thing that his hormone addled brain came up with.

Orihime's eyes whipped to his. Her big bambi eyes if possible went even wider and became the size of flying saucers. Ichigo was sure he had ruined any chance of him being able to date her by opening up his mouth at his weak moment.

Blushing a little Orihime and tilted her head to the side. An unusual glint lighting up her eyes. "Okay." She said

Ichigo's breathing became even more erratic and his pants got even tighter.

"Alright." He managed to choke out. Orihime's innocence would be the death of him.

Orihime led him to the changing room and went inside with the few bits that she had managed to pick up. Ichigo took the seat that was kept in front of the changing cubicle vaguely wondering why the hell it was kept there. He noticed that every changing cubicle had a chair kept in front of it. People really had perverted tastes.

"_And are you not perverted, King? What with all your wet dreams about Orhime…?" _His hollow guffawed.

"Would you leave me alone? I already have enough on my plate right now." The menace in Ichigo's tone was palpable.

"_Well, well, well… Now, don't get all worked up. Your pants are already tight. We don't want any uh… accidents to happen, do we? I could help you with the princess, you know."_ The hollow sneered.

"You stay the fuck away from her. I will beat you to a pulp if you laid so much as a finger on her and then you'd know why I am the king. She's mine." Ichigo growled, surprised at how possessive he was of her.

"_Laters, King. Make me proud." _And with that ominous sounding greeting his hollow went quite.

Confused by all the things he was feeling, arousal and need being the top most, Ichigo tried focusing on his breathing to calm himself. He closed his eyes to quite down his mind but regretted doing that instantly for again he was greeted with the image of Orihime undressing and trying to get into that silky pink set that she had picked. And to top it all, it had small strawberries on them. He cursed his luck.

A soon as she closed the door of the changing room Orihime dragged in a much needed breath. She couldn't believe she was in a changing room while Ichigo was outside waiting for her to show it off.

With shaky hands Orihime put her selection of lacy clothing on the little table kept in the middle of the cubicle. She thanked her luck to have been given the opportunity to finally get to seduce Ichigo.

Rangiku had told her that the only way he'd finally crack was if she'd make him. And that was what she had been shopping for. Rangiku and her had planned an elaborate seduction sequence of having Ichigo come over to her house on a false pretence and she'd be wearing next to nothing and then act as if it was all fine.

But, boy was she in luck, one look at Ichigo's red face had told her that he'd be easy to crack. She was shy, yes. But she wasn't stupid. She knew that he liked her but was too scared and respectful of her to let her know how he felt. So she'd thought that she'd make the first move. And this time it'd be for real, not like when she was dragged to Hueco Mundo against her wishes and had confessed her love. She'd make sure that Ichigo would hear her confess her love for him and that he'd see her show her love for him.

With newfound determination and a giggle Orihime decided that "the sooner the better" option would be best in her case. So the seduction was to start from now.

Thanking her stars and hoping to not mess it up she got to work. Ichigo was in for a huge surprise.

Orihime hurriedly unzipped her dress and let it pool at her feet. She stepped out of the pool of white and picked up the dainty dress and started getting out of the lingerie she was already in. Her delicate white panties and bra came off next and she went to retrieve the pink two-piece that she had picked up. She just couldn't resist not taking it. It had strawberries on it after all.

She got in it and tried to tie up the strings of the bikini top but to no avail. She wrapped the matching sarong around her waist and hesitated a bit but soon she found her determination to ask of Ichigo what she was going to.

Ichigo was getting worried now. Surely, wearing something that tiny doesn't take this long. He wondered if she hadn't slipped and fallen in the heap of clothing while changing. He was sorely tempted to go inside and check but thought against it. He'd already been brazen enough for one day. If she didn't come out in the next ten minutes then he'd knock and ask if everything was fine.

"Uh… Kuro… Kurosaki-Kun…?" Orihime's hesitant voice came through the door.

"Err…Yeah, Inoue…?"

"Kurosaki-Kun… Could you… umm… Could you come in here for a moment…?" She asked.

Danger bells started ringing in Ichigo's head as soon as he heard her request. Him, go inside… to where a scantily clad Orihime was. In his current state. It was a miracle that he was still alive and hadn't exploded into smithereens.

Ichigo got up, marvelling that his brain was sending signals to body parts that were not nestled between his legs.

He winced as the hard material of his jeans rubbed against his tight crotch, making walking difficult. How he was to face Orihime in this state he had no ideas about it.

"Kurosaki-Kun, are you coming?"

Ichigo groaned at the double meaning of her innocent words. How she managed to make him a raving animal was besides him.

"Yeah, yeah Inoue. Could you unlatch the door for me…?"

Orihime sucked in a huge breath and unlatched the door. She had the strings of her bikini top in one hand at the back of her neck.

As soon as she felt the door click open she turned her back to it.

Ichigo stood stock still as he took in the sight that was in front of him. He couldn't believe his eyes. Orihime's hair was gathered around one shoulder and she was holding the tie strings of her bikini top at her neck. She had wrapped the light pinkish sarong around her waist but he could see through the translucent material and the strawberry patterned panties made his cock stiffer than ever. He couldn't help but marvel at her wonderful curves. She was flawless and so fucking sexy!

"Could you help with the tie strings? I can't seem to tie it up?" Orihime asked of Ichigo, taking in his expression in the mirror that was in front of her.

She could see that he was aroused, and it sent a thrill down her spine. To see that she had that effect on the man she had loved since middle school was a heady feeling. She noticed how his brown eyes had taken a darker hue. How his breathing seemed to be coming in short bursts. Another thrill went down her spine and she backed up a little to where he was.

"Kurosaki-Kun… help me tie this please?" She kept her eyes on him in the mirror.

His head jerked up and their gaze met. Ichigo moved towards her and she could sense a change in him. It made her shiver with anticipation.

Ichigo was dense, yes but he wasn't stupid. He knew that Orihime was trying to make the first move and seduce him. He had known that she liked him but to know that she wanted him and desired him made him confident. He knew that she was the one for him. Hadn't she bought him back to life…? He'd make her his. And he sure as hell would do it today. No more waiting around. Life was too short to find the perfect moment. He'd make it the perfect moment.

With new resolve Ichigo went to stand right behind Orihime. He was an inch away from her.

Orhime's breath hitched and she went stock still. Ichigo's hand was ghosting over her neck. She could feel the hair on the back of her neck rise.

Gently Ichigo removed the stray hairs that had fallen on her back. He whipped them to the side of her neck and with steady hands took the tie string from her. As soon as her skin touched his a bolt of electricity sped through his body.

He noticed that Orihime shivered at his touch and that her eyes drooped a little.

"Orihime…?" it was the first time he had taken her name.

Her eyes whipped up to his. He gave her one of his rare smiles. "Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are…?" Orihime blushed at his compliment.

"Thank you… Kuro-"

"Uh huh… Call me Ichigo, Orihime. You know you are more than a friend to me, don't you? I like you Orihime. A lot." Ichigo smiled at her.

Orihime couldn't believe what she was hearing. _"Did he really just say what I think he said? I mean more to him than a friend he likes me. Is he finally saying what I've wanted him to always say? I must thank Rangiku for this. I didn't even have to go through the more embarrassing parts of the seduction plan and he just confessed."_ She thought to herself.

"Actually I love you. I have for a very long time now. I was waiting for the right moment to tell you but I can't wait any more. I want you to be with me. I would like it very much for you to be my girlfriend Orihime. Would you go out with me…?" he asked.

At a loss for words, Orihime did the only thing she could. She turned to Ichigo and captured his lips in a searing kiss.

Taken by surprise at first Ichigo didn't react but soon he responded to her kiss. He'd always thought about how it would feel like to kiss her. But this… the reality was even more fulfilling than any of his dreams. Her soft lips moving against him had his blood racing. She was soft against his hard muscle and pliant to his touch. His hands went from her neck to her hair as he deepened the kiss. She tilted her head to give him access to her hot mouth. He sucked on her tongue and coaxed it. She tasted of strawberries and chocolate and faintly of something minty. The flavours were driving him crazy and her breathy moans were not helping.

Orihime couldn't help herself but give into the feeling. Her hands went from his hair to his chest and she fisted his T-Shirt in the small of her hands. Ichigo's hands were leaving her hair and he was pulling her even closer to him. Her flat stomach came in contact with his crotch and the proof of his arousal had her whimpering into the kiss.

Ichigo growled and broke the kiss to suck in a breath.

"Ichigo… ah…" Orihime moaned. But it was swallowed by Ichigo the next second as his lips descended over hers.

She could have spent ages just kissing him but the coiling of desire in the pit of her stomach was making her hyper aware. She wanted him to be everywhere at the same time.

Ichigo kissed the side of her mouth and licked a trail from her jaw line to her neck. Orihime shuddered and moaned, her grip becoming tighter. Her finger nails digging into his back drove him wild but his brain jumped in and he realized that this was a risky place to be doing what they were.

He unlatched his mouth from hers. A heated look in his eyes.

Orihime's hair was dishevelled and her soft lips had become plump form his assault. He smirked and she blushed.

"Orihime… We can't continue this here. Uh…"

He was cut off by Orihime's urgent tone.

"Should we go to my place? Its close by, we'll be there in ten minutes." she clapped a hand to her mouth at being so blatant.

Ichigo chuckled. "I'd love that Orihime. Let's bill this bikini set. And I'll buy it for you. You're my girlfriend now. This will be my first gift to you."

Orihime blushed again and mumbled her thanks. Ichigo hugged her to him and kissed her on the forehead before letting himself out.

Once outside Ichigo burst into a smile. He felt happy. To finally be able to tell Orihime that he loved her. It felt good. He hadn't felt like this in a very long time. He had forgotten how to smile after losing his mother to Grand Fisher. When Orihime was taken away the same despair had taken hold of him. But now, he felt like he could do anything, the exhilaration he felt was beyond compare.

Soon Orihime came out and Ichigo took her hand in his. She smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Hand in hand they went to the billing desk and Ichigo bought the set for her.

They were both aware of the cackling energy between them and they knew what would happen when they'd reach Orihime's apartment. She was nervous. She'd wanted this for as far as she could remember but now when it was actually happening she was nervous about messing it up. Ichigo's nervousness emanated from the fact that he didn't want to hurt Orihime at all, and he knew that if he had to completely make her his he'd have to. He wanted to be gentle but her nearness made him lose his control. He looked over at her. She was chewing on her lip.

"Hey", he said to her. "Don't be nervous. It will all be alright. I won't hurt you, I promise." Tilting her head up he placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

He followed her up the stairs to the landing of her apartment, not believing that the ten minute walk just went by.

Orihime fumbled with the keys but managed to open the door without melting into a puddle. Ever since Ichigo had promised that he'd be gentle with her and had kissed her sweetly a different kind of desire was coursing through her. She wanted to give herself to him. To be his completely. His gentle kiss alleviated her nervousness. She took his hands and led him inside the living room.

Ichigo dumped the bags on the table that was kept right next to the door.

Orihime gave him a dazzling smile and he swept her off her feet. She giggled against his chest.

She slid down his body and he captured her against the door. Nuzzling her neck and placing open mouthed kisses along her neck.

She moaned her satisfaction and Ichigo's blood ran hot.

"Orihime…" He breathed out her name, while nibbling on her ear.

She revelled in the sound of her name falling from his lips. It sounded so beautiful when he called her by her given name. She felt like the princess her name meant for her to be.

Her hands fisted in his hair of their own accord and she pulled him to her.

He came up to kiss her full on the mouth and she eagerly granted him access. Moaning his name into the kiss.

"Ichigo… I… I…" She stuttered.

"What Hime?" The term of endearment just fell from his lips, surprising both him and her.

She crashed her lips to his and the next instant she was being carried to her bedroom.

Ichigo placed her in the middle of her futon and sat right in front of her.

Her hooded gaze and plumped up red lips were beckoning him to do more. But he held on to the little bit of sanity and will power that was left in him and asked her, "Orihime… are you sure about this…? I… if this is too soon then we can wait. I don't want you to do something you're not ready for. I need to know that you want this too. I don't want you to do this just because of me. I love you Hime, and I wouldn't mind if you wanted to stop."

Orihime knew that Ichigo would ask her this. He cared too much. But she was ready. She had wanted this since forever. She smiled and caressed Ichigo.

"Ichi… I love you too. Please know that I would never do something that I would be uncomfortable with. I want this Ichi. I truly do. It feels absolutely right. I want you to make me yours Ichi. Please."

That was all the confirmation Ichigo needed. He crushed her to him and assaulted her lips with new vigour.

"Ichi…go…" Orihime breathed. His name falling from her lips drove him over the edge and his hands found new skin to discover.

Orihime shivered when his fingers came in contact with the skin of her stomach. He gently caressed her smooth skin and his hands roved over to the curve of her full breasts. Ichigo flicked his thumb over the pebbled peak from over her bra and Orihime arched into his hand, her mouth falling open. He repeated the motion and was met with a delicious moan.

He unzipped her dress and she took of his T-Shirt. Slowly he reached for the clasp of her bra and Orihime's blush deepened. She knew that all the males (and some of the females, Chizuru came to her mind and she shuddered) admired her curvaceous body but like every other girl she was self conscious. Especially in front of her love.

"Hey…" Ichigo tilted her chin up to him. "Don't hide Hime. You are the incarnation of pure beauty. Don't ever hide yourself from me."

If possible Orihime fell in love with him even more.

Ichigo gently unhooked her bra and took it off. The sight of her heaving chest made him dizzy with desire. He slowly pushed her on the bed and trailed his fingers form her navel to her breasts.

"Ichi…" Orihime whimpered the term of endearment that had fallen from her lips the way _Hime _had fallen from his.

Ichigo smirked a little seeing her respond so well to his touch. How he had wanted to be where he was now. He still couldn't believe that Orihime wanted him the way he had wanted her. That this gorgeous woman loved him as well.

He lightly cupped one of her breasts and she moaned his name. He latched his mouth on to her other breast while he continued to cup and gently squeeze the other one.

Orihime's breathing became shallow and her heart rate sped up some more. She could feel liquid heat pooling down below.

Ichigo flicked his tongue over her pebbled rosy tip and she whimpered. Her hands fisting the bed sheet.

He licked, nipped and sucked and then released the pink tip with a pop and latched his mouth on to the neglected breast. Orihime writhed against him, wanting more of him. Her hands had begun their own exploration. She was trailing her hands up and down his back, digging her blunt nails into his back when he nipped her hard.

Ichigo released her breast and turned to her neck. He sucked on the inner side of her neck. Hard enough to leave a mark. He knew that it would bruise and mar her cream and peaches skin but he wanted to mark her. She'd be his for the entire world to see.

Orihime's brain was turning to mush as Ichigo continued with his ministrations. When he sucked hard on her neck she knew that it would show blatantly on her skin but she couldn't care less. She wanted to scream form the rooftops that she was Ichigo's. His mark would help with that.

Orihime's hands found what they had been searching for, as soon as her fingers reached Ichigo's belt buckle he became still and she giggled. She lazily trailed the hairs that led from his navel to his throbbing erection.

As soon as Ichigo got used to the intense pleasure that was coursing through him he helped Orihime with unbuckling his jeans and slid them off. He threw them on the floor along with his boxers and came back up to see a very worried looking Orihime staring directly at his crotch.

He smirked. Proud of the fact that Zangetsu wasn't the only thing that was big about him.

"Hime, I promised I will be gentle. We will not rush this." He comforted her. She nodded her head in understanding and he settled in between her legs.

He slowly grazed her thigh and she felt all the muscles in her body go lax at his touch. He edged towards her sex and leaned just above it, taking a whiff of her ar ousal. It made his head feel trippy. She smelled delicious and he couldn't wait to have a taste of her.

He slowly slid down her panties and was met with her bare pussy, glistening with her juices and begging to be licked dry by him.

Ichigo nipped at the inside of her thigh experimentally and was rewarded with a mewling noise. He continued his exploration and took a lick up one side of her inner lip. Orihime thrashed with need and pleasure.

"Ichi…" she moaned.

Spurred by her reaction Ichigo flicked at her clit and Orihime fisted her hands in his hair. He licked at her and she started bucking her hips up to meet his tongue. Gently he eased one of his fingers inside of her and Orihime's walls clenched down on the lone digit, sucking it in her liquid heat. Slowly he started moving the finger in and out of her. She moaned and mewled at the feeling of being fucked by Ichigo's finger and soon he added add another digit. She bit her lip to keep from screaming when Ichigo increased his pace a little and she spasmed and came right on his tongue.

Ichigo retrieved his fingers, licked her remaining juices off his digits and sat up proudly taking a look at his handiwork. Orihime's breath was coming in short bursts, her chest was heaving with the effort of drawing in breath and her body was slick with sweat. Her hair was all over her face and she looked radiant.

She looked up at him with heavy lidded lust filled eyes. "Ichigo… Please. I want you now. Make me yours. Don't make me wait anymore."

She sat up and pulled him closer to her, taking his lips she claimed them for a heady kiss. Her hands went down to his erection and she took hold of him. Ichigo growled at her action and one of his hands wrapped itself around the hand that was gently squeezing down on his manhood. He moved his hands in an up and down motion showing her how to pleasure him. She mimicked his movements and soon Ichigo was out of breath and groaning. Not knowing what to do with his hands he fisted them in the bed sheet and tried to not thrust into her hand. His eyes closed and he fell on the bed. Suddenly he felt hot breath on the head of his throbbing cock. His eyes snapped open when he felt Orihime's mouth take him in.

"Orihime…" He screamed from the pleasure of having her mouth around him.

He looked down at her and he could've sworn it was the best sight he'd ever seen. Her hair were all messy and all over the place. With one hand she was trying to put them to the side and with the other she was gently cupping his balls. Her mouth was wrapped around his cock and she was sucking on him as if he was a candy flavoured lollipop. She looked up at him and he died just a little bit when he saw her heated gaze.

She released him with a resounding pop and giggled while moving her hand to stroke his length. She felt powerful knowing that she was doing this to Ichigo. He was panting and groaning her name like a prayer.

"Hime… Please… Stop. I… I don't wanna cum like this. I want to be inside of you." She stopped. She too wanted Ichigo to be inside of her when he climaxed.

Ichigo groaned but this wasn't a pleasurable groan. He had just realized that to be inside her he needed a condom and that for the very first time ever since he had started high school he had forgotten to carry one.

"Err… Orihime… I will just run down to the pharmacy. I kinda forgot to carry a condom." He stammered out, going red from a different kind of embarrassment. He wondered how on earth he would manage to make a trip to even retrieve his clothing from the foot of the bed let alone a freakin' Pharmacy.

Orhime giggled. "Don't' worry Ichi… you don't need a condom. I am on the pill you see. Tatsuki-Chan dragged me to the gynaecologist with her when we turned 18 and got us both on the pill."

"Uh… that's very thoughtful of her." Ichigo managed to choke out in his present condition trying to pick up from where they had left off.

"So where were we…?" She asked, a smirk adorning her face.

Ichigo rubbed himself against her slick entrance and she gasped. "I believe we were right about here."

This was it. Ichigo knew that it would hurt her but there really was no way around it. Sensing his uneasiness Orihime took his face in her hands, "I am okay. I want this too. I know you will be gentle. Please."

Her request melted him and he laid her back down. He positioned himself above her, "I love you Hime. And I always will." With one swift motion he buried himself deep inside her and held still. She clutched at him hard. Her nails digging into his skin.

"Are you okay, Hime?" He asked, concern masking his features, trying to stay as still as possible to let her get used to his fullness. Her heat enveloping him was driving him crazy, making him want to thrust like a maniac but he would be gentle with her. He'd promised her that.

She gave him a smile, "Yes I am okay, I love you too Ichi."

Experimentally he gave a little push and ended up hitting right at her g-spot. Orihime's eyes went wide and a breathy whimper escaped her parted lips as pleasure took hold of her instead of the slight discomfort. Ichigo had been so thorough and she had been so wet that she hardly felt any pain when he tore through her hymen, just slight discomfort at feeling so full.

"Ichi… go..." She breathed out.

Ichigo groaned against her skin and moved inside of her. She quickly caught up with the steady pace and met him thrust for thrust. His lips were all over her. One second he was kissing her lips and the next he was sucking on her neck, leaving little tokens of his love.

He thrust into her harder now, His control on breaking point.

"Ichi… faster please. I need more of you." Her words drove him over the edge of sanity and Ichigo thrust harder, making slick noises. He was delirious with pleasure and the feeling of being cocooned by Orihime's heat did nothing to help his sanity.

Orihime met his thrusts with her own, and her inner muscles started clenching around him.

"Oh... Hime…" Ichigo growled against her ear and bit down on her shoulder, leaving yet another one of his marks.

Orihime was dizzy and she knew she wouldn't be able to hold it anymore. Reason had left her long back and now her voice had too. She could only make mewling noises and tried to convey to Ichigo that she was on the precipice of falling over.

Ichigo took a look at her and increased his pace further. He was close now too.

"Come with me, Hime. Come." He coaxed her and her body.

A couple of thrusts had her clenching hard on him and milking his release into her hot cavern. She could feel him shoot up his cum in spurt of jets inside her. She screamed from the pleasure but Ichigo swallowed her scream by capturing her mouth with his own.

They loosened their hold on each other as they both came down from their orgasmic high. Ichigo placed gentle kissed all over her face and she giggled against him.

He caught her lips in a gentle, loving kiss.

"I love you, Hime. I can't believe I took these many years to let you know how I really felt." He admitted.

"Ichi… I am just glad that you finally did tell me. I have never been this happy in my life. I feel so content to be in your arms. To finally belong to you. So what if it took you time, we still have the rest of our life in front of us. I love you Ichi. And this was everything that I could have asked for and more." She beamed at him.

He smiled at her. A real big smile at that. "So tell me Hime… who gave you the idea of seducing me…" he teased her, not knowing how to reply to the wonderful words she had just said. The things that she made him feel had no words to be described in. All he could hope for was that he'd be able to show her how much she meant to him.

"Eh…heh… It was... you know… I wasn't seducing…" she stuttered and buried her head in the crook of his arm. Ichigo kissed the top of her head and hugged her to him.

"So, Ichi…?" Orihime hedged, placing a delicious kiss on his chest.

"Yeah, Hime?" Ichigo asked warily, getting turned on by her simple act.

"When do you think we can do that again…?" Orihime trailed her fingers just above his rising member

"As soon as you want, love." And with that Ichigo captured her lips for another heady and steamy kiss.

__**Fin~**

_So… I am a little unsure about the ending… Did you like it? Was it any good…? Did I make Orihime too bold…? Was Ichigo good enough? Was the sex hot? Did your reading experience just get ruined by my incessant questioning…? Or did my need for appraisal put you off…? I ask too many questions, don't I? :P_

_Leave me some love. Love meaning review! This is the longest IchiHime OneShot that I've written. Constructive criticism is always welcomed. Pretty please! I'll send Ichigo as a Christmas gift!_

_PS: Oh, and I do reply to reviews. And I would like to thank all the people who reviewed my previous IchiHime One Shot "__**Classroom Demeanours**__"… Thank you all. This one was dedicated to you all! :)_


End file.
